Table Tales
by MistressOfImladris
Summary: Short stories of Estel's childhood. I am marking this as complete, but I can write more, if desired. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I got this idea yesterday at lunch, when one of my brothers decided to see if I was ticklish on my ankle. Which I am. Anyways, tell me what you think of this, please!

 **Table Tales**

Two-year-old Estel waved his spoon impatiently in the air. Finally Master Elrond picked up his fork and Estel dove towards his bowl of soup.

'Estel, eat quietly,' Gilraen reprimanded her son when he began to slurp his food.

'Yes, Mama.'

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Estel started. 'Mama, guess what I did today?!'

'What?'

'I rode a horsey with Elrohir!' The child went back to his bowl.

Gilraen spared a glance for the younger twin. 'He did?'

Elrohir nodded apologetically. 'I am sorry, I should have asked you first. He was bored and you were busy with other things. I rode with him.'

Gilraen nodded. 'It is alright. How did you like your ride, Estel?'

'It was fun! Elrohir made the horse go very fast!' Estel waved his spoon in the air again, splattering droplets of soup across the table.

'He _what_?' Gilraen cried. Again she turned to Elrohir, not nearly so calmly this time. 'You _galloped_ with my baby?'

Elrohir shook his head vigourously. 'No, ma'am. We trotted. To a child Estel's age, I suppose it seemed fast.'

'I see. Estel, stop waving your spoon, you are making the tablecloth dirty.'

Even as she spoke, the spoon flew out of the boy's hand and clattered to the floor under the table. 'I can get it, Mama,' Estel announced. He slid off the chair and crawled under the table.

Retrieving the spoon from where it lay near Elladan's chair, he forced himself between Elladan and Elrond's chairs in order to get out from under the table. 'No, wait,' he muttered to himself. 'Elrohir showed me.'

Gilraen heard this last sentence and glanced nervously from Elrohir to her son, wondering what Elrohir had done with Estel this time.

Elrohir seemed to know, or at any rate, have a guess. 'Estel, no! Not now. Come and sit again.'

It was too late. Estel had slithered by Elladan's legs and was pulling himself over the rungs of Elladan's chair, grunting as the wooden slats dug into his stomach and pressed against his ribs.

Unfortunately, the child did not know that Elladan was violently ticklish on his legs. As he brushed by Elladan, the poor Elf let out a startled, 'Wha-at?'

Estel laughed. He had discovered a new way to drive his oldest brother crazy! Backing out from where he lay over the rungs, he wrapped his small arms around Elladan's lower leg and tickled.

'Estel!' Elladan cried, reaching down with one hand to free himself from the child's grasp.

'Elladan's ticklish!' Estel cried in ecstasy. 'Warriors aren't supposed to be ticklish! Elrohir says that if they are, then they will start to laugh when Orcs tickle them with their swords!'

This time, both Elrond and Gilraen turned accusing glares on Elrohir, who slowly slid down in his seat. 'I will retrieve him from under the table,' he murmured, hoping to placate Gilraen slightly.

Again Estel's young voice piped up from under the table. 'Mama, do Orcs actually tickle people? I thought they were mean!'

A soft cough came from under the table where Elrohir was disappearing. Then he threatened the child, making sure to speak in swift Elvish so that he would not understand. 'Estel, shut up or I swear I will lock you in your closet and lose the key.'

'Repeat that, please, Elrohir?' Elrond asked suavely. 'I am afraid most of us missed what you said.'

Another soft cough. 'It was for Estel's ears, only, Adar.'

'Estel does not understand Elvish well enough for you to speak so quickly,' Elrond protested. 'Say it in Westron and he will figure out what you said.'

'Perhaps I should just say it again when he is fluent enough in Sindarin,' Elrohir suggested. He reached Estel. 'Come here, br-'

'Elrohir?'

Elrohir sighed, coughed softly, and raised his voice. 'Come here, brother.'

However, when Elrohir tried to remove Estel from Elladan, Estel gripped tighter, causing Elladan to try to pull away.

'They are pulling me in two different directions, Mama,' he cried. 'I can feel my legs getting longer.' He proceeded to kick those worthy limbs, managing to catch Elrohir by surprise. The momentum of his kicks caused his hands to slip away from Elladan's leg, and Elladan instantly drew back from Estel's range.

Letting go of Estel's ankles so as to avoid being kicked, Elrohir's head came in sudden contact with the solid walnut tabletop. Pulling Estel with him, he finally managed to get the boy back onto his chair, spoon still firmly clenched between teeth (where it had been placed when Estel tried to slither through the chair).

The meal went on smoothly until everyone's attention was drawn to the Elf carrying in the second course. Everyone's, that is, except Estel's. Seeing his chance, he subtly slipped off his chair and crawled over to Elladan, who was sipping his wine.

With a triumphant yell, he grabbed hold of Elladan's ankle. Though he was wearing boots, the sudden inability to escape – Estel had a strong grip for one his age, and there was limited space under the table even without a boy sitting on the floor – caused Elladan to drop his wine glass where it shattered on the floor, red wine splashing everything in sight.

'Estel!' cried Gilraen, mortified.

'I'm an Orc!' Estel replied, stabbing his fork into Elladan's lightly-protected ankle. 'I'm tickling Elladan!'

Gilraen glared at Elrohir, who was slowly turning red. 'I will have a word with _you_ after dinner,' she threatened menacingly.

The grown-ups suddenly realised that Estel was no longer yelling as he tormented his prey. A curious licking sound came from under the table, and Elrond hesitantly lifted the hem of the tablecloth to see what the child was up to.

'I think I'm bleeding, Mama,' Estel said unconcernedly. 'But I heard Ada tell Elrohir to give an injured warrior some brandy. Brandy and wine are pretty much the same things, so I'll just drink Elladan's-'

' _Estel!_ ' Elrond cried. 'You will cut your tongue!'

Again the child was removed from under the table and Elrond inspected a cut on his thumb while Gilraen scolded him roundly.

Elrohir was trying not to laugh, while Elladan looked half-amused, half-worried over the smashed glass on the floor. 'I did not know I was _that_ ticklish!' he finally mused. He glanced at Gilraen, then turned to hiss, 'You are in trouble, Ro.'

'But _Mama_ ,' Estel was whining. 'Elrohir was telling me what happens when a troll squishes you too hard!'

Elrond and Gilraen turned simultaneously to face Elrohir, but the younger twin's chair was empty. A slight noise at the other end of the room drew their attention and all four glanced at the end of the long table. Elrohir appeared from under the table and, not looking back, made for the door swiftly.

'Elrohir!'

The Elf shook his head. 'I just remembered something Glorfindel wanted me to do before this evening. Excuse me.'

Estel shrugged his shoulders. 'He _was_ galloping, Mama. And he told me that if trolls squish you too much, your insides come out your ears.'

Gilraen wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she seemed to hear a soft cough from outside the door.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've finally gotten around to writing a second chapter! I hope this will be as enjoyable as the first, and I wish to take this chance to thank my guest reviewers:

 **Silkleaf7** : Yes, indeed, Elrohir is quite old enough to know better! He ought to be ashamed of himself, oughtn't he? Thank you for the review!

 **Guest** : I'm so glad I could make you smile! I hope this chapter does the same! Thank you for reviewing!

Again, if you like it, I can try to write more! Just let me know!

* * *

It was only a few months after the earlier incident that Estel decided to again grace the Peredhils' table with his antics. It was his first midwinter in Imladris, and neither he nor Gilraen knew what to expect.

Estel had pleaded to be allowed to sit in between the twins for the feast, and Gilraen – after bestowing several threatening glances on the Elrondionnath – finally consented. At the moment, he was sitting on his chair, flanked by Elladan and Elrohir, chattering happily about anything which came to mind.

Finally, once all the guests were seated, Elrond rose to stand beside his chair at the head of the main table and raised his hand for silence.

The hall went completely quiet except for Estel's voice as he discoursed on the reasons for the rumbling of his stomach. '...And Nana said, 'There must be a honey bear in your belly, to make it growl so!' And then – Dan?'

The last word was muffled as Elladan placed his hand over Estel's mouth in an attempt to silence him. Leaning over, Elladan whispered, 'Now it is time to be quiet, Estel. Listen carefully to Ada.'

Estel's eyes widened and he turned sideways in his seat to stare up at Elrond.

As Elrond began his speech, Estel's interest waned and he turned back to the table. Nearby stood a bowl of vegetables and fruit slices. The orange carrots and crisp apples were too much for his two-year-old self, and he inconspicuously reached forward and grabbed a handful.

Placing the apple in his mouth, he crunched down on it before swallowing the bite. 'Ro, you want a piece of apple?' he asked the twin in a loud whisper.

Elrohir shook his head, trying desperately not to laugh.

Estel glanced down at his full hand before placing a carrot in his mouth. Now in Estel's opinion, it was a shame to eat a carrot without relishing the loud _crunching_ noises it emits when bitten. Holding the carrot stick between his teeth, he opened his mouth wide before bringing his jaws together with a snap.

Suspicious sounding snorts came from where Elladan sat beside the boy, but when Estel tried to see what was wrong, Elladan shook his bowed head, causing his hair to fall over his face. Coming to the conclusion that Elladan was as bored as he himself was, Estel decided to continue eating in such a manner, and placed another carrot in his mouth.

Elrohir was managing to keep his composure well enough, and when he saw Elrond glance at him, he demurely lifted a shoulder in a helpless gesture.

'Let us then –' _crunch,_ 'drink in honour of –' _crunch, giggle,_ 'those who can not join us today –'

'– Daaan!'

 _Crash!_

Elrond closed his eyes and counted to five before re-opening them. He had hoped that these kind of things had ended with Arwen's childhood. Apparently it was not to be. Seated on the floor beside his chair was Estel, looking slightly surprised. Blood spurted from his nose from where it had banged against Elrohir's chair.

A ways down the table, Gilraen rose from her place and, face scarlet, marched down the row of seats towards her son. Pulling him off Elrohir's lap, where he was now perched, she turned to Elrond. 'My apologies, Lord Elrond. I should have known that my son is too young to be seated anywhere but beside me.'

Giving Elladan a glare that would make his father proud, Gilraen returned to her seat, holding a handkerchief to Estel's nose. Estel protested little, since he found that if he opened his mouth, the river of blood making its way down to his chin would instead run into his mouth.

To the relief of many, the rest of the meal continued in peace until dessert.

As the serving maids carried in the platters of pastries and delicacies, Estel slipped off his chair and made his way to the head of the table. Tugging on the sleeve of Elrond's robe, he crooked his finger at the Elf lord, beckoning him to bend down. 'Mama says I should be sorry,' he explained once Elrond obliged. 'So I am sorry.'

Elrond nodded, biting back a smile. 'Is your nose all right?'

Estel nodded solemnly. 'I fell and hit it on Ro's chair. Now my nose is all crackly inside.'

'Ah. How did you fall?'

'Dan was showing me how to tip my chair back without falling,' Estel replied, missing the dark look Elrond directed at Elladan, who did not appear to notice. 'But my feet slipped and Dan couldn't catch me in time.'

'I see. You had better run back to your mother, then. Dessert is almost ready.' Elrond turned to Erestor, who had come to stand by his lord's chair, waiting for the conversation to come to an end.

Estel began to leave, then thought better of it. 'Actually, I have an answer.'

Elrond glanced at him. 'An answer?'

Estel nodded. 'Mama says the only way to learn things is to ask answers.'

'Do you perhaps mean questions?'

This time, Estel shook his head. 'No, I ask an answer, you question.'

'Very well,' Elrond sighed. 'What is your answer?'

Estel leaned in close. 'Was there a time when you could beat King Gil-G'lad at tipping your chair?'

The Master of Imladris' brows knit together in annoyance. 'Who gave you that idea?' he asked, even though he was quite sure he knew the answer.

The child paused. 'Dan told me not to men– not to _mention_ a name,' he said, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

'He did, did he?' Elrond asked. 'Tell him to come see me in my study after the feast – but make sure you do not mention that it was I who told you to do so.'

Estel, forgetting to get the question to his answer, ran to where Elladan sat and passed Elrond's message on – taking care not to say a name – before returning to his mother.

As he climbed onto her lap, she frowned down on him. 'Where were you off to, Estel?'

He leaned his head against her shoulder. 'I was with Ada.' He shifted in order to look up at his mother. 'He was questioning my answers.'

Gilraen raised her eyebrows. 'Indeed?'

Her son nodded. 'Mama, did you know that Ada could tip his chair farther than King Gil-G'lad could? Dan told me so.'

'Mm,' Gilraen replied. 'I believe it would be wise if you did not believe everything the Elrondionnath tell you, my son.'

'But I asked him, and he said it was so!' Estel protested, not wanting to hear his friends be accused of dishonesty.

'All the same...' Gilraen began, then paused. 'I think it would be wise if you would question their answers. You would not wish to leave Lord Elrond to do all the questioning, after all, would you?'

Estel shook his head. After a moment of silence, he again spoke. 'You should see how far Elladan can tip his chair back, Mama. He–'

 _Crash!_

Startled, Estel swivelled around to see what had caused the sudden noise. His mouth dropped open in admiration at the sight that met his eyes: Elladan's chair lay on its back, while Elladan himself lay sprawled on the floor beside it, looking slightly dazed.

With a pained groan, the Elf picked himself off the floor, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. Glancing up to where Elrond sat, looking judgmental, he offered a weak grin, even as a blush stained his cheeks. 'My apologies, sir. I – I believe my chair must have slipped out from under me.'

Elrond raised an eyebrow. 'I hope you do not expect me to be impressed with your lack of maturity, Elladan. Wipe that inane grin off your face and sit quietly in your chair – on all four legs – for the rest of the evening.'

Elladan complied, but only after saying innocently, 'As you wish, Adar. After all, far be it from me to answer your judgment.'

Elrond simply sighed. Such was his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm not sure how well this turned out, but I had the idea floating around in my head all morning, so I wrote it anyways. After all, they don't all have to be too funny, do they? ;) Please give me your thoughts!

* * *

The light was waning in the sky as the family and select friends of Lord Elrond Peredhil entered the family's private dining room. It was only a few days before Yuletide, and five-year-old Estel could not have been more excited.

The child skipped over to his place at the table, but, remembering his manners, waited till Elrond had reached the head of the table before pulling out his own chair.

It happened that Gilraen was in bed with a chest cold, so instead of having to sit by his mother, Estel was flanked on either side by the twins. Across from the three of them sat Glorfindel, Erestor, and one of Glorfindel's friends, who had been invited to join them.

Soon after the meal had been served, Elrond and Erestor were involved in a debate over whether or not the main library ought to be enlarged. Glorfindel and his friend were deep in conversation concerning the Orcs' movements near the borders of Imladris.

'They are wandering closer and closer,' the warrior announced. 'They do not know for sure where we live, for there are any number of valleys around here. Nonetheless, they are weaving their nets around us.'

Glorfindel shrugged. 'So cut their nets!'

His friend sighed.

After a while, Elrond glanced up. His three sons had barely said a word during the whole meal, which was most certainly not normal. The twins had not been on patrol for a while, so there was little risk of hidden injuries, and Estel had no traces of a fever or his mother's malady. Elrohir caught his father's eye, and raised an eyebrow. Elrond mirrored the gesture, but Elrohir's only response was to blink slowly and give a sweet smile.

A maiden came over, carrying a platter of hard-boiled eggs in one hand and a plate of fresh white bread in the other. The moment the door closed behind her, Estel grabbed a piece of bread and a pre-peeled egg. Laying the egg on his slice of bread, he grasped his knife firmly and...

'Aaaaand, got you!' he yelled, stabbing the knife into the top of the egg. He leaned over to hiss at the yolk. 'Today your blood will stain this whitened ground.'

Everyone but Estel jumped violently, not expecting the sudden interruption. Silence reigned for a long moment. Finally, Estel drew his knife from the egg. Opening his eyes, – which he had closed, deeming it necessary to display the proper emotion of a triumphant warrior – he looked around at the startled faces. 'I got him.'

His brow furrowed slightly as he took in the expressions of his companions. Elladan and Elrohir, it appeared, were choking on their wine. Beside Elladan, Elrond seemed to have just taken a bite of something incredibly sour. Glorfindel had taken too big a bite of something, and was covering his mouth with his hand. Erestor looked resigned, and the warrior was not even bothering to lower his fork, which was hovering about an inch from his open mouth.

'Explain yourself, Estel.' Elrond's words seemed unnecessarily loud in the silent room.

'Well...' Estel's voice trailed off into silence. A picture came to his mind: him observing one or both of the twins trailing morosely behind Elrond as they made their way to his study for yet another lecture after he inadvertently gave them away. Of course, neither brother was particularly ticked off at the young boy, for when they observed him standing in the shadows, they would smirk at him and trace the shape of a halo around their heads.

Elrond's eyes flickered to the twins when Estel did not continue. Each was gazing sadly down at the child with a patronizing air. He was not fooled for an instant by the identical looks of innocence. He had seen it too many times in the past. 'It would have nothing to do with your dear brothers, would it?' he asked Estel.

A second picture came to Estel's vivid mind: the twins, wrists bound behind them and blindfolded, being herded towards two trees, before which stood Glorfindel with a band of archers. He made up his mind in that moment. 'I captured them and tortured them until they told me everything,' he said nobly. 'There was blood and gore all over the floor,' he continued, warming to his plan. 'But–' he continued, suddenly realizing the flaw. 'I cleaned up the mess, healed them, and since there are no scars, you cannot see where they were injured.'

Elladan pulled up his sleeve and revealed a long, thin line on his forearm. 'Except for this one,' he broke in. 'In my foolishness, I sought to escape from Estel, and he bestowed a warning on me.'

'And may I ask when this happened?' Elrond asked, deciding to ignore the fact that he remembered stitching up the wound that caused Elladan's scar several decades before.

Estel glanced at his brothers. 'This afternoon,' he answered blithely.

'Really! I seem to recall seeing Elrohir in my study as he helped to re-order the archives only a few hours ago,' Elrond replied.

'That was right before,' Estel said hurriedly. 'I laid a trap for him so that right after he stepped out the door, he was in my power.'

'But we left the room together.'

Estel glanced at the twins again, hoping for assistance. Both were looking very serious, but Elrohir came to his rescue.

'After he took us captive, Adar, he explained that he poured a brain-washing potion on you, so you remember nothing of those few minutes. Absolutely _nothing_.'

'I see,' his father replied, nodding his head. 'Well, then, I had better see all three of you in my study after dinner, oughtn't I? After all, Estel must be punished for assaulting the sons of the Lord of Imladris (in their own home, no less), and I really must ensure that your wounds are truly healed, Elladan and Elrohir.'

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel gave three long, pained sighs as they slouched down in their seats. The twins knew they had been quite fairly caught, but Estel was indignant. 'Why do only I have to be punished if they told me how they used to stab eggs, too?'

Elrond grinned. 'I thought you forced the story out of them?'

Estel scowled, his five-year-old contorted face reminding Elrond slightly of a dog which got it's head stuck between a door and a doorjamb. 'I was lying,' he muttered.

 **It's a little shorter than I thought, but whatever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Six-year-old Estel was a terror. Erestor said it, Lindir said it, even _Glorfindel_ said it! (And if Glorfindel said it, then it _must_ be true.) He ran through the halls, dodging almost every Elf in his path. He had taken up practising acrobatics in the library, and had once hidden under the table during one of Elrond's important meetings with the counsellors and made creepy noises until he was discovered. On top of that, during his archery session two days before, he had managed to shoot Elrohir in the leg.

The boy shrugged as he remembered the incident. _It was his fault for walking in front of the arrow,_ he said silently. _Of course, I could have waited till he was out of the way to release it_.

Luckily for Estel, though, he been labelled other things besides a terror. Creative, insane, rotten, and clumsy were among others, particularly the last. Seemingly overnight, Estel had begun to drop everything he got his hands on. He appeared to be one large bruise and goose-egg, for he was forever tripping over his own feet.

All that aside, the incident recorded in this chapter unfolded during an informal meal with none but Elrond, his three sons, and his two closest friends, Glorfindel and Erestor, present.

It was a hot day in the middle of summer. Gilraen had returned to the Angle some weeks before to visit her own family, and had not yet returned. Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond had sat through three monotonous councils, none of which came to a satisfactory end, and none of them were in the mood to deal with a rambunctious six-year-old. Elrohir, still sore from the accident with the arrow, was also out of spirits; Elladan was bored silly, having had little to do since his twin was unable to spar thanks to his injured leg, and Glorfindel had been in the meeting rooms all day. Estel alone came happily skipping into the dining room that evening, ten minutes late.

Halting beside his chair, he looked around in delight at the five dour faces. 'Good evening,' he said brightly. 'I hope you all had a nice day!' Setting his foot on the lowest rung of the chair, he swung himself up rather energetically. Too energetically. The momentum carried him forward and he found himself staring at the floor, which was moving towards his face rather swiftly.

 _Oh dear,_ he thought absently as his forehead met the solid wood with a thunk. After he was sure that he had come to a complete stop, Estel slowly raised his head. He was sitting in between his and Elrohir's chairs, one leg caught at an uncomfortable angle underneath his other one.

Scrambling up, he rubbed the new bruise that was blossoming on his forehead. 'I'm still here,' he reassured Elrond who, despite himself, was looking rather concerned. 'I think I'll make it.'

Elrond laughed rather weakly. 'Wonderful news, to be sure.'

Estel tried his luck at sitting down a second time, and this time he completed the action without mishap. Clasping his hands together in an imitation of his mother, he looked down affectionately at his empty plate. 'Doesn't this look _lovely_?' he exclaimed.

A small chuckle came from Elladan before he remembered he was supposed be grumpy, and silenced himself.

Estel grinned at his brother before turning to Elrond. 'You know those stairs going down into the gardens outside your sitting room?'

At Elrond's nod, he resumed his news. 'I fell down them today, Ada.'

Elrond raised an eyebrow, hardly surprised at the revelation. 'Did you indeed? Might I ask what you were doing in my sitting room?'

Estel blushed. 'I hit the door and I think my hand hit the door handle, and I guess it opened. And when I realized that I was in your sitting room, I was closer to the garden door than the hall door. So if I went back to the hall door, I would have been in your sitting room for longer than I had to be.'

Elrond raised an eyebrow. 'Fairy tales are for bedtime, Estel, not for the meal table. Remember that next time.'

Estel just sighed and handed his plate to his father when Elrond held out his hand.

Hungrily licking his lips as he saw the slice of roast beef that Elrond placed on his plate, he looked less thrilled at the sight of the potatoes. 'Not too much of that,' he said in a stage whisper. The look of distaste grew at the sight of the peas and carrots. 'And even less of that stuff,' he advised. His eyes bulged when they settled on the glass of milk that Elrond had poured before filling his plate. 'And maybe I could have some wine tonight instead of milk?' he suggested helpfully.

'Certainly not,' Elrond answered firmly, placing the plate and glass in front of Estel. 'Here is your dinner.'

Estel sighed and picked up his fork. A moment later he again glanced at Elrond. 'I also found something out, Ada.'

Elrond rubbed his forehead wearily before turning to Estel. 'And what was that, Estel?'

'That you cannot stand if your knees get pushed out from under you.'

Elladan snorted his wine and promptly choked, causing Estel to turn a smouldering glare on him.

'Yes,' he said, still frowning at his brother. 'I pushed Lindir's, and he collapsed on me.'

Elrohir, sitting across from Elladan, landed a well-aimed kick on his twin's shin. Nonetheless, the younger brother's lips were also twitching, no doubt at the picture that came to mind of Lindir lying, confused and stunned, on top of a wriggling Estel.

Elrond nodded, inwardly amused at Estel's discovery. 'I hope you apologized to Lindir,' he said.

Estel shook his head. 'I had no time. He shouted at me to get out before he threw his harp at my head.'

More choking, this time from both twins.

At last silence reigned for a few moments, during which Elrond breathed deeply. Though he hated to admit it, he was feeling more than a little frazzled.

The peace was shattered when Estel leapt up onto his knees and, planting both hands firmly on the table, managed to catch Elrond's attention by nearly falling into the dish of potatoes. 'Ada,' he said sweetly, once Elrond had released his arm. 'I would like some more meat, please.'

Elrond nodded and placed a second piece of roast beef on the boy's plate. 'Sit down, please, Estel.'

Estel nodded and made to do so, but as he struggled to get his right leg out from under himself, he slipped. Grabbing vainly at the table, one hand came down on his plate and it toppled over the edge of the table.

Elrohir and Elrond grabbed at him in vain. For the second time that meal, Estel landed on the floor. The plate hit the vacated chair and continued its flight till it came to rest on the floor, splintered into small pieces.

Elrond bit his tongue to keep from shouting. Hiding his face in his hands as he counted to fifteen – ten just didn't work when it came to Estel – he heard Glorfindel asking Estel if he was hurt, and Estel's negative answer.

'Then sit down,' Glorfindel continued. 'And don't move.'

'I have to move if I want to breathe!' Estel cried, obeying the Elf anyways. 'Ugh!' he yelled as he felt something soft under his knee. Looking down, his disgusted expression turned to pure happiness. 'My piece of roast beef.' He picked it up and smelled it. 'I thought I'd lost you.'

One of the serving maidens came in and cleaned up the shattered plate, sending accusatory glances towards the culprit the whole time. Estel apologized prettily to her as she rose to her feet, and the frown turned to an indulgent smile. 'Be more careful next time, dear,' she cautioned as she left the room.

In short order, Estel's fork and knife ended up on the floor – 'I can't help it if I let go of them when I sneeze,' was the excuse – and his cup of milk ended up on its side, the liquid flooding Estel's new plate.

'Merciful Manwe!' Elrond shouted, causing the twins and his two advisors to look at him in surprise, and Estel to turn to him with interest. 'Estel, you have tumbled from your chair twice, you have almost fallen into the potatoes, you have broken a plate, dropped your cutlery, _and_ spilled your milk! What will it be next?'

As their father recited the list of Estel's most recent misdeeds, the twins began shaking with silent laughter.

'I really don't know, Ada,' Estel replied quietly, looking down at his inundated roast beef. 'I hope my meat is all right.'

The twins were completely finished for. Silent laughter became not-so-silent, and Glorfindel and Erestor joined in quite readily.

Elrond rose from the table, for the moment forgetting his wide sleeves. 'Come Estel. I should like to have a word with you.' He reached out for Estel's arm, then froze at the sound of a tinkling crash behind him. Closing his eyes, he slowly turned around. His eyes opened.

There on the floor lay the remains of his wine-glass, the scarlet contents spreading into small rivers on the floor.

'Forget I said anything,' he said in an unsteady voice.

Estel looked up at him to gauge the height of his father's anger, and was surprised to see that Elrond's eyes were laughing and his lips were pursed as he struggled to hold his mirth in.

'M-merciful Manwe, Ada,' he said innocently. 'You have broken your glass!'

The door opened and the same maid who had cleaned up the plate entered. In her hand she held a small child's cup, made of an unbreakable material and covered with a lid. 'I heard the glass break,' she said icily, marching forwards.

Elrond turned to her, and at the sight of the cup the elleth held, he slid to the floor behind Estel's chair, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. 'Is that for me?' he gasped at length.

'I... Master Elrond... my lord...' she stuttered, swiftly hiding the cup behind her. 'I am sorry. I-I supposed it was Estel who broke the glass.'

As the maid backed out of the room to fetch a new wine-glass, Elrond rose to his feet. 'Do pardon me,' he said, glancing around at the twins, Glorfindel, and Erestor.

The four, still unable to gather themselves, retreated into further hysterics.

'Well,' Elrond turned to Estel. 'At least you and I have the ability to amuse them, even if we make ourselves look like idiots trying to do so.'

Estel grinned as he leaned down to taste the milk on his plate. 'This tastes just like roast beef!'

 **TBC, if you want**

 **A/N:** Haha, finally I managed to write another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to drop a review if you have the time! Again, if you have any ideas for further chapters, I'll be happy to take them.


End file.
